


Take My Breath Away

by Chemarta



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Asphyxiation, Avatar Kink Meme prompt, Because of a corset, Breathplay, Five Years Later, Fluff and Smut, Full Regalia Outfit, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sokka is dying, so is zuko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chemarta/pseuds/Chemarta
Summary: Zuko wears a corset and Sokka is weak weak man.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 51
Kudos: 1093





	Take My Breath Away

**Author's Note:**

> A very very very late fill for a prompt on the Avatar Kink Meme page. Essentially, Zuko is wearing a full regalia with a corset and Sokka really likes that.

* * *

It’s the Celebration of Rebirth, an event that occurs once every five years to ask Agni to revitalize the Fire of Life in the land and in his people, so Sokka is not surprised that the Fire Nation would put all the stops for this. According to Toph it’s a celebration as well as a spiritual ritual, which makes the nobles go crazy. Even Zuko had to be up at dawn to get ready, and Sokka had yet to see the Firelord since.

The Water Tribesman sighs forlornly. He wished he could have more morning snuggles with his boyfriend before he left, but well…

Iroh comes out of the dressing room and gives Sokka a smile, “He’s just about done. But you may need to help him. The full regalia robes are not easy to walk in.”

True to his word, Zuko steps out wearing what looks like fifty pounds of clothes. The robes are a lighter color and devoid of the normal shoulder spikes. There’s still the high collar neck trimmed with gold and the Fire Nation symbol resting where the hollow of his throat would be. The topmost robes are a red-orange like a sunset and embroidered with gold dragons. There looks to be two robes just under it; one a dark red, the other a pale yellow. His inner robes are a lighter red with gold trimmings and on his waist are at least four fabrics tightly cinched around the already trim waist. Coming out from the belt are three wide long pieces of red fabric that hang and drop to the floor.

His hair is in its usual topknot with the fire-crown nestled on top, but there’s also a headdress attached which makes the it look like five dragons are coming out of the flames. The dragons at the ends look like they are spitting fire from the red beads that fall from their mouth. The rest of his long hair drapes on the back of his shoulders down to his tiny waist.

Zuko, who is usually so graceful when he walks, is waddling towards Sokka and his uncle. Being an amazing boyfriend, Sokka does his best not to laugh at his boyfriend who is walking like a penguin-otter. However, Zuko seems to feel Sokka’s amusement and glares at him.

“Not. A. Word.” he growls.

“Aw but you look so fetching my Fire Lily.” Sokka teases.

Iroh chuckles behind his hand. “Indeed nephew, you cut quite a striking figure.”

Zuko flushes and turns away. It’s so cute how even after five years on the throne, he’s still so _shy_.

“Thank you, Uncle.” Zuko mumbles. Then he turns to Sokka and holds his hand out. “Will you help me walk? I’m not used to these high getas.”

Sokka beams and eagerly lets Zuko clutch his arm. “Of course, my lovely Fire Lord.” He coos.

Again, Zuko turns red, and he swat’s Sokka’s arm in retaliation.

“Shut up before I make the servants help me.” He threatens.

“Ahaha sorry sorry. It’s just so easy.” Sokka glances at Zuko and smiles, “But you do look good. Even if I think it’s a little ridiculous for you to have to wear fifty pounds of clothing for this.”

Zuko pouts and goes on a spiel about traditional wear and the _honor_ of wearing the traditional clothes, the spiritual meaning behind each layer and— _wow_ Zuko looks surprisingly out of breath. His cheeks are flush, and there is a slight sheen of sweat on his brow.

Sokka stops and curls his arm around the Fire lord’s waist. “Zuko are you okay? Do we need to stop? Should I get Katara?” His stomach is doing flips into his heart as he watches Zuko try to take deep breaths.

“I’m okay Sokka, I’m just not used to wearing the corset.”

Ahh the corset…

Wait…

.

.

.

_The corset?_

Sokka tightens his hold on the Fire Lord’s waist and—yep yes that waist is definitely cinched really _tight_. By a corset _. A corset_.

“ _Ah Sokka. Don’t.._.”

Sokka’s shaken out of his mild arousal fog when he hears Zuko’s breathy whisper. He didn’t even notice how close he pulled them. Zuko’s body is flush against his own. The fabric is wrinkling, and he knows the servants would be so mad but he can’t give a damn right now because Zuko…oh Spirits _Zuko_.

His cheeks are a lovely pink, his pale skin gleams in the light, and his plush lips are parted as he’s trying to catch his breath. He looks obscene. He looks _delectable_. Sokka squeezes just a little tighter and— _yes_ , there it is. The slight hitch in Zuko’s breath. The way his voice keens and his fingers tighten against his clothes. The way he draws out his name, “ _Sokka_ ”. Like a prayer, like a plea. What would he look like if Sokka just squeezes and squeezes until he’s gasping and—

“Is something the matter?” Iroh asks turning back towards the pair.

Sokka immediately loosens his grasp, but Zuko almost falls to the floor like a puppet without strings. So Sokka keeps a hand around his waist and lets Zuko slump against his broad chest. He can see the Fire Lord’s eyes are half-lidded and glazed over, and he’s trying so hard to catch his breath.

The Water Tribesman smiles and waves a hand. “Sorry Zuko’s just not used to all the layers. It’s pretty hard to walk in. Right, Fire Lily?”

“Yes. Sorry, Uncle.” Zuko manages to gasp out. He’s still clutching Sokka’s tunic desperately, trying to get his shaky legs to support his weight again.

Iroh looks sympathetically at his dear nephew. “It’s no problem, Zuko. Should I get the servants to try and shed a few layers?”

“No, no that’s not necessary.” Zuko answers. “You should go on ahead, Uncle. Sokka and I will catch up.”

“Of course. Take your time. We don’t want you passing out before the celebration.”

Iroh nods and walks ahead. They watch until he’s nearly rounded the corner. Then Sokka looks at Zuko with a glint in his eye. He tightens his grip on Zuko’s waist just a little and whispers in his ear, “Catch your breath yet, darling?”

Zuko glares at him, but with the way his face is so flushed and panting it loses it’s power. “Don’t you dare, Sokka.”

“What? You look like you’re about to pass out. I’m just, griping you tight.” At this he gives another squeeze that makes Zuko’s eyelid flutter and bury his head in Sokka’s shoulder as he tries to muffle his obscene moan. “Seems to me, _you’re_ the one enjoying this, Your Majesty.”

“Sookkaa.” He whines. “ _Don’t_. I’m—I’m—”

“You’re what?”

Zuko flushes a dark red. “I’m _soaking_ the robes.” He whispers quietly.

And oh does that make the blood fall down to his nether. He wishes he could strip Zuko down until only the corset remains but not yet. Patience.

So instead he leans to Zuko’s ear and whispers, “What’s making you soak them? Is it because of the way I squeeze you tight and make your breath catch? I never knew you liked it so much, but I can work with that, my love. When this is over, I’ll strip you down until only the corset remains. And then I’ll fuck you as you’re trying to catch your breath. I’ll fuck you until you’re just about to pass out and then I’ll release it. And I’ll make you cum so hard you’ll be _screaming_ and gasping for air. Would you like that, darling?”

By this point, Zuko’s face is buried deep into Sokka’s shoulder. He can faintly hear the soft keening mewls and whispered pleas. The Fire Lord’s knuckles are clenched so tightly they turn white, and he’s trembling in Sokka’s arms.

If only they didn’t have a celebration to get to, but it is important to Zuko so he’ll be merciful for now. Sokka loosens his grip and helps Zuko walk towards the ritual platform. By the time they reach it, Zuko’s flush has died down, but he’s still panting for air.

Sokka goes and sits between Toph and Katara as they wait for the ritual to start.

Toph grins when Sokka sits, “Geez what the hell did they put on Sparky? It sounds like he’s carrying fifty pounds.”

“Haha as good as.” Sokka replies.

“Good thing he doesn’t need to do any big firebending. I don’t know how I would even move in that.” Katara says.

“He looks kinda out of breath. Is he okay?” Aang asks.

Sokka only grins, “Oh he’ll be fine.”

The ritual itself is straightforward, Zuko merely gives thanks to Agni and places his flame in a bowl. Then the Fire Sages contribute their flames until it grows into a huge bonefire. They move the large fire in the center and Zuko declares that the celebration can commence. Throngs of people line up to the bonefire to give their prayers to Agni; fortunately, the guests of honor are allowed to place their prayers in first before it opens up to the common people.

Sokka smiles as he watches his prayer burn in the pyre, and then turns towards Zuko who is waiting for him.

“Ready to go my dear?” Sokka says with a faux bow and flourishes his arms for Zuko to take.

Zuko rolls his eyes and takes his arm. “Yes, I need to sit down. These shoes are killing me.”

“How did they pile all those clothes on you, Zuko?” Aang asks with a hint of a laugh.

“Some of it was a tight squeeze, but they managed.” Zuko answers loftily. Sokka feels his mouth water at the thought, but he does his best reign in his perverted impulses.

Toph raises her brow, “You’re breathing feels off, Sparky. You sure you’re okay?”

Katara, ever the mom-friend, looks worriedly at the Fire-Lord, “Zuko, you’re not breathing right? Maybe you should…y’know ask if you can take some of it off.”

Zuko waves their worries away, “Don’t worry, Katara. It’s nothing bad. The corset is just a little tight.”

“Pft corest? They made you wear a corset? Thank the Badgermoles my parents thought I was too delicate for a corset.”

Katara raises her brow, “A corset? Whatever for?”

Zuko shrugs and gestures towards his waist. “Makes my waist smaller and makes it look like I have bigger hips.”

“Why do you need bigger hips?” Aang asks.

Zuko grins, “Well, the Celebration of Rebirth is, in essence, about giving life and fertility back to the nation. And let’s be honest a small waist and wide hips are quite the symbol of fertility and childbearing.”

The women laugh at Aang’s red face, but Sokka shifts uncomfortably as he stares at the numerous belts cinched on Zuko’s waist.

“Something the matter, Lord Sokka?” Zuko asks with wide innocent eyes. They could trick a man into committing murder, but Sokka knew him better.

 _The little minx_. He thinks wryly. So in retaliation, he slings his arm around Zuko and presses him to his side. He can feel the Fire Lord’s stuttering breath and the way he leans into Sokka’s body, desperately chasing the feeling of his chest feeling too tight, too small.

Toph scrunches her nose, “You’re both disgusting animals.”

Well Sokka couldn’t deny that.

-0-

If Zuko thought the day was hard, the dinner is even _harder_. Sokka took every opportunity to press himself against Zuko and hug him. Tightly.

To the guests at the party, they see it as a sign of young love. Somewhat endearing if a bit excessive. But to Zuko it is nothing less than torture. He needs to remember to beg the royal launders and designers forgiveness when he returns these robes. He’s sure there are stains on his inner robe that won’t be coming off anytime soon. The only upside is that with so many layers, the people can’t see his heavy erection under them.

Zuko squirms in his seat as the corset and restrictive layers make his breath catch. It’s indecent. But so so good. He loves the tight feeling in his lungs. The way his vision dots with black spots, and the delightful way Sokka manhandles him and _controls_ such an important part of him. He hardens at the thought of letting Sokka just take control and squeeze and squeeze until he’s a panting mess under the man’s calloused gentle hands and just at the cusp of unconsciousness.

“Thinking about something?” Sokka whispers hotly in his ear.

Zuko jolts and tries to keep a placid face amongst the leaders of the nations. His heart is thrumming in his chest, and his body trembles at the slight touch of Sokka’s hand around his middle. He shouldn’t be able to feel it so keenly under all the layers, but it feels like he leaves a burning trail all through his waist.

“N-nothing important.” Zuko answers.

Sokka merely smiles cheekily and hums, “If you say so~.”

Zuko tries to stay aware at the party, but it’s getting harder and harder as the night goes on. With each passing hour, he feels like he’s about to crawl out of his skin. It doesn’t help that Sokka keeps teasing him throughout the day and night. Just little kisses and murmured promises and of course the way he wraps his arms out his body and holds him so _firmly._

“Nephew you look tired.” Iroh says.

Zuko sighs and drains the glass of wine. “A bit. It’s just a little…uncomfortable.”

Iroh nods, “Well if you’d be so kind, could you help an old man get back to his chambers? That is unless you have something else to do…?”

Zuko takes the offer and says, “No, no. I’m done for tonight. Let’s go Uncle.” Zuko says his goodbyes to the various nobles and friends strewn about. Strangely, Sokka is nowhere to be found. Zuko tries to keep the disappointed look off his face, but by the grin Iroh has he’s not doing a good job.

The walk to Iroh’s bedroom is filled with comfortable talk, and thankfully it gives Zuko time to let his raging erection go down. He bids his Uncle good-night at the door and turns to leave. He doesn’t go a few paces away when Sokka comes up to him with a big grin. He give him a tight hug and asks, “Need some help getting to our room, Zuko?”

Zuko swallows. His mouth tingles and his tongue feels heavy, but he manages to croak out a “Yes.” The flagging erection is now back in full force, and he feels his body heat up in anticipation.

They make it inside the room, and Sokka immediately descends onto him. His lips are molten hot against his and there’s the glorious feeling of Sokka wrapping him in his arms and holding him so _strongly_. The air feels heavy, but his head becomes light and stars dance in his vision. Would Sokka make him lose consciousness? If he did, would Sokka just use throw him on the bed and use his body however he liked?

The thought of Sokka using him, _fucking_ him, senseless while he’s unconscious makes him moan into the hot mouth on him.

Sokka’s laugh reverberates through his body and he pulls away. There ‘s a dark flush on Sokka’s tan cheeks. His blue eyes are blazing and blown with need and his lips are a shiny pink.

Zuko leans forward for another taste, but Sokka stops him.

“Before we continue, I just wanna make sure you’re good if I play around with your breathing.”

“Y-yes. I’m—I like it when you…when you’re blocking my breathing.”

Sokka smiles, “Good. What’s the safeword, darling?”

“Turtleducks.”

It’s all the confirmation Sokka needs because he’s on Zuko’s mouth again, and Zuko can only cling onto Sokka’s robes as he’s pulled into the heat of the mouth on him. Electricity is firing through Zuko’s body as the tribesman sheds the cumbersome layers off of Zuko. Each press, each grip seems to sear into his skin, and he moans and whimpers into Sokka’s mouth. Only the inner layer and belts remain, and Sokka suddenly hefts Zuko up without breaking their connection.

His rough hands are digging into Zuko’s thighs as he lifts him into his arms, and Zuko can only wrap around Sokka’s neck. The display of strength goes right to his weeping erection, and Zuko grinds it into Sokka’s hard abs. The fingers tighten around his thigh, and Zuko hopes they leave a bruise. Sokka walks a few paces and then throws Zuko onto the bed.

He barely gets air back into his lungs when Sokka is tearing off the remaining clothes and shoes until only the red corset remains.

Sokka’s eyes glitter with hunger, and he reverently places his hand on the bottom of the corset, just below his hip, and slowly, so slowly, travels all the way up to the top of it, just touching the bottom of his pecs.

” _Fuck Zuko_.” He whispers. “I’m going to give so many offerings to your ancestors for this.”

Zuko blushes, but immediately throws his head back when Sokka’s mouth starts sucking on one of his pink perky nipple. He feels the hot electric pleasure travel all the way to his feet which curl at each suck of Sokka’s talented mouth. And then, _and then_ , Sokka finds the laces of the corset and _pulls_.

All at once his vision tunnels and lights dance across his eyes. There’s an exhilarating feeling of putting his life, his very breath in Sokka’s hands. It should be terrifying, but he knows Sokka; he trusts him with ever fiber of his being and he knows that he’ll take _such_ _good_ _care_ of him.

“Good darling?”

Zuko opens his mouth a few times before he can gasp out a hitched, “Yes.”

Sokka smirks and moves his hands down, down until it grips his soaking penis. Just a touch sends a fire through Zuko’s veins. He keens and arches, breathing heavily and clutching at the sheets. He’s never been so close to the edge so soon, but he wants this feeling to last. He doesn’t want release like this.

“N-no.” Zuko pleads. “D-don’t touch.”

Sokka grins, “Then how do you want to come, love?”

Zuko gazes up at Sokka. His blue eyes are burning into him, and it sends shivers down his spine. He wants this gorgeous man to take him apart and put him together.

“With you inside. Making me _beg_ for air.” Zuko answers.

There’s a hunter’s grin on Sokka’s face. He grips Zuko’s hips and forcefully flips him onto his stomach. It takes everything for Zuko not to cum at that display of dominance and strength. Instead he gives a guttural moan and desperately presents his ass to Sokka.

“So demanding.” Sokka says, but he doesn’t deny the Fire Lord. The calloused hands knead and grasp his round plush ass, while hot lips trail feather-light kisses over them. They make the heat coils and turn in Zuko’s stomach, and he bucks his hips trying to chase the sensation. His dick is throbbing, and his head feels like it’s stuffed with cotton. He can barely breathe, but it’s so _so_ good. Being on the cusp of release and consciousness, with Sokka controlling all of it.

“You’re so beautiful like this, Zuko. I don’t know if I’ll last long. I just want to get inside you and squeeze you so tight. Do you want that?”

“P-please. _Please_ Sokka.”

“Okay Your Majesty.” There’s a pop and the smell of scented oil filling the room. Zuko feels his ass clench in anticipation. No matter how many times they’ve done this, the anticipation of Sokka’s fingers still make his head dizzy and body tremble.

It’s just a feather-like touch, a promise of what’s to come. Sokka let’s the slicked fingers rub his puckered entrance, and Zuko moans and whines for Sokka to “ _Please please put it in.”_ and “ _Stop teasing”._ He tease for another moment before finally _finally_ letting that fingers sink into his impossibly velvety, tight heat.

Zuko sighs at the familiar feeling, and he pushes back against Sokka’s fingers. They stroke and curl Zuko’s sensitive walls and each touch makes stars dance in his vision and sends him moaning in ecstasy. They grace his prostate and he’s burying his face into the pillows and driving his ass higher towards Sokka. The Tribesman chuckles deeply and pulls them out. Zuko can hear himself whining like a _bitch_ at the lack of fullness, but they stop as soon as he feels the slick hot _thick_ head grinding against his entrance. He knows his hole is twitching in anticipation and his body is trembling from the feeling.

Soon soon. He’ll be so full. He’ll take that thick hot cock right inside and he’ll feel so _so full_.

There are warm strong hands gripping his hip and then a burning heat from his entrance, but then immediately, just pure _bliss_. Sokka’s cock sinks so easily into his body. Like Zuko’s made to be a cock warmer just for Sokka, and it makes him feel so full, so _wanted_.

Sokka’s mouth is gracing his ear. He bits and licks the shell before asking, “Ready?” Zuko nods and he thinks he might have begged but he can’t tell. All he knows is that Sokka’s _moving_ and just grazing the spot that makes him see sparks. He knows he’s moaning and keening like an animal in heat, but he can’t bring himself to care. His body feels like it’s on fire with every thrust and the sheets are being soaked in their sweat and pre-cum. 

And _then_ he feels his corset tightening. With each thrust it tightens further and squeezes him so good. His vision is flickering, and his arms give out; he’s laying limp on the bed, ass up, gasping for air and moaning at each thrust, but Sokka keeps drilling into him, and keeps pulling and _pulling._

There’s the pain of the corset cinching and digging into his sides. It’s going to leave a mark, Zuko knows. But he _loves_ that. He loves the too tight feeling in his chest, the short breaths, the absolute _control_ he’s put in Sokka’s able hands. And his mind feels like it’s flying up and up. There’s a hot coil boiling in his stomach and he feels himself tighten—

And just as his vision starts to darken, just as he’s about to be carried into oblivion, there’s _release_.

There’s the sound of tearing fabric and then— _ecstasy_ and _fire_ and sweet sweet air. Every single nerve is set alight as his body greedily takes in deep gulps of air. His senses are overwhelming him and he feels so full and there’s that _amazing_ electricity shooting up from his prostate—

He’s screaming as he orgasms _hard_ onto the bed, and it keeps going and going. His body is shuddering and twitching uncontrollably as he keeps spilling his seed onto the sheets. Sokka is still behind him thrusting into him like mad and then his hips stutter and he _bites_ down on Zuko’s neck as he releases into him.

They both lay there as they let the powerful orgasm rush through them. Zuko doesn’t know how long he stays there, limp face-down on the bed with Sokka on top of him and inside him. But then Sokka rises and carefully takes his dick out. Zuko shivers as he feels the warm seed drip out of him.

He’s going in and out of consciousness, but he can still feel the warm gentle hands flip him over and carefully, _so_ _carefully_ , wipe him down and take care of him.

Sokka kisses his forehead and whispers, “Sorry I think I completely ruined the corset.”

“Hm s’kay. Juss ‘et ‘nother one.” Zuko mumbles. Sokka laughs peppers Zuko’s face with kisses.

“Oh don’t worry I _plan_ to.”

“Hrmph pervert.”

“And you _love_ it.” Sokka answers as he pulls the blanket over them and wraps his arms around Zuko.

Zuko can only smile and snuggle into the warms arms that embrace him. While he loves the controlling Sokka that _recks_ him, he also loves the soft kind Sokka who takes such good care of him afterwards.

-0-0-

Zuko looks shamefaced as he shows the royal tailors the torn remains of the corset and the…stained robes. He goes in a deep bow and elbows Sokka to do the same.

“I am so _so_ sorry.” He says.

The head tailor is an old sweet lady, who Zuko remembers from his childhood, and she huffs.

“Well you wouldn’t be the first, Fire Lord Zuko.” She answers.

Sokka chokes beside him, but Zuko can’t hear it over the blood rushing to his ears. There’s steam coming out of his skin.

The old tailor continues, “Well you take after your moth—”

“NOPE NOPE NOPE!” Sokka yells. “Let’s go we said sorry, that’s it. Did we tell you how sorry we are? We are _very very_ sorry. Oh look at the time we gotta go. Let’s go Zuko.” Sokka drags a stunned Zuko away.

The tailor only nods and asks, “Do you want to order some more corsets Lord Sokka?” 

“YES PLEASE AND THANK YOU!” Sokka answers over his shoulder. “AND ORDER A BLUE ONE!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you need a picture of what Zuko looks like, look up a junihitoe kimono. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! This is my first ATLA fic and I'm so happy that new people are getting into it! When I was 11, I didn't even know fanfiction existed, and I'm just so happy to contribute to a reviving fandom!
> 
> **Edit 07/29/20:** Jesus Christ you guys, I can’t believe you all gave me over 600 kudos on a 3k word porn piece. Thank you so much. I love you kinky peeps.


End file.
